Boris and his pet Mia
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: For TheNextAlice! Boris Airay visits the animal shelter and adopts a pet cat that seems to remind him a lot about himself before he became the Cheshire cat. With his new friend, what mischief can these two get themselves into before they pay some type of price?


**Pure: I should be writing more of my other stories, but this is for a special birthday!**

**Alice: So you would do a story for a birthday rather than your actual stories?**

**Pure: Yup! Because this person was one of the first friends I've had on this sight and have been my best friends ever since they reviewed one of my first long stories! **

**Alice: There still has to be something wrong with you.**

**Pure: *Sticks tongue out* Meanie! Well this is for TheNextAlice! Happy Birthday honey! And I hope you like this! Disclaimer!**

**Boris: Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Boris Airay walked calmly down a dirt covered path, his arms casually behind his head as a smirk covered his lips. He was heading to the animal shelter today, why? He hadn't the slightest of clue, but it gave him something to do with his time. And boy did he have a lot of it. The shelter came into view; it was relatively small, seeing that it was just barely taller than he was. It was plain in color, but held many significances to him, despite its outer look.

He opened the door as a bell went off when he did so. '_Still looks the same after all this time._' He thought looking around the place.

"Good afternoon, may I help—Boris?" a faceless women popped up from under the counter when she had heard the door open.

"Hey Suzy! Long time no see!" the Cheshire cat replied with a flick of his wrist, his way of a wave.

"Boris! It's been so long! What brings you here?"

"You know, wanted to see how the place is faring, how's everything?" he walked over to the counter and propped his elbows up on it.

She waved her hand over her face. "Nothing too bad to say the least, business has been running smoothly ever since you left. But I would have never thought that you would be the new Cheshire cat."

The young man pouted at that. "What are you implying here? That you had no faith in me?"

"What? Of course not, just difficult to see it happening."

Boris scoffed as he rolled his eye. "Thanks for the encouragement, can I see the others?"

"Sure, go right on in." Suzy replied as she waved to the door next to her.

He jumped over the counter as he headed inside; it looked exactly the same as it was before. Cages on both sides of him all the way down to the end of the hall, the Cheshire cat walked down the hall as he looked into each cage. New and some old cats from before still laid in the place, a sad smile came on his face as he remembered the time he was once here. A patch of blue fur caught his eye as he passed one of the cages; he stopped and walked back to it.

"Hey Suzy, who is this one?" he asked pointing at the cat with midnight blue fur.

The faceless walked over to where he sat crouching in front of the cage. "Oh, this is one of our newest ones; she was abused by her owners. I found her wandering the streets one day and brought her in. She hardly eats and won't look at anyone, poor thing."

Boris studied the she-cat for awhile, and then looked back up at the shelter owner. "Can I take her?" he asked as his tail moved around playfully.

"If you can, she doesn't seem to like anyone." Suzy took out a key and opened the cage for the young man.

"I'll try anyway," he said as he walked in. "hey little one, would you like to come home with me?"

The she-cat tightened herself into an even tighter ball as she ignored Boris all together.

He chuckled to himself at the sight; she was stubborn like someone else he knew. "Come on; don't be like that, I won't hurt you. See, I'm part cat." Boris wagged his tail in front of the cat's face.

She saw the tail and bit it, not liking it in front of her face.

"Ouch!" the punk cat yelled as he pulled his tail back away from the she-cat and rubbed it. Laughter was heard from behind him as he turned his head to look back at Suzy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing, but that was so cute! She acted a lot like you did before; you weren't so open up to strangers. Snapped at them too like she did right now."

Boris scoffed once more. "Well yeah, they only looked at me because of my pink fur."

"And what makes this little one so different?"

He looked back at the she-cat; he smiled at her as he let his tail fall to the ground. "She seems special, and I want to take care of her liked how I would have liked to be taken care of."

"You're so kind hearted Boris."

"Well that's the type of guy I am. Hey little one, come on, I promise not to hurt you." He tried again to get the cat's attention, but it wouldn't budge still.

'_Maybe I should call a name, she might respond to it._' The young man thought, he searched his mind for a good name for the cat. One then hit him.

"Mia, Mia, come here Mia."

The she-cat turned at the sound of the name, it was interesting to her, not one she was used to hearing.

"Oh wow…what happen? Why does she have a scar going across her face?" Boris asked he saw that the scar ran from the top of her left eye, down across her nose, then under her right eye.

Mia-having taken a liking to the new name-turned back around and curled up once more.

"Remember what I told you, she was abused, so Mia must have gotten it from her previous owners." Suzy said as she looked back at the cat.

"Poor thing…" he mumbled to himself, then slowly approached Mia. "Hey Mia, why not come with me? Trust me; I'll be a much better owner then your previous ones."

The she-cat turned back around once more and stared up at Boris. She thought about what he had said before, she saw that he use to be a cat. Or looked to be that he was once one, maybe she could trust him. Mia slowly stood up; she lacked energy since she had refused to eat before. With the little strength she had left, she walked over to the young man.

"Oh wow! You got her to respond!" Suzy said astonished at the site, she clapped her hands to praise the young man.

Boris smiled; he picked up Mia and cradled her like a newborn baby. "So I can take her?" he asked once more as he rotated around to face the shelter owner.

"Of course! Just come back with me so we can fill out the paper forms for her release into your care!"

He nodded and followed her out to the front. Boris watched as Suzy took out some papers and placed them on the counter.

"Now I'm going to need you to sign here here here and here. Then write her name on this line here and we're good to go!" she said as she pointed to each spot on the pages.

"Alright." The Cheshire cat gentle placed Mia on the counter as he quickly signed each spot and wrote Mia's name on the line. "Done." He handed the papers back to her.

"Okay! Everything is in order, if you need any help you can always come back and ask me. Have a good day Boris!" Suzy waved to him.

He looked back and smiled to her. As he left, he flicked his wrist once more to her before holding Mia again in his arms.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Well this is my place, should be pretty cozy for the time being." Boris said as he and Mia walked into his room.

The she-cat looked around the room, it looked well enough for her and would get use to it now that it was her new home.

"You must be hungry; I was told that you haven't eaten since you went to the shelter. Let me get you something to eat." The punk cat left the room for only a moment before he came back. "Here you go."

Mia looked down at the bowl of milk and cat food, she sniffed it then looked back up at him.

"What? You think I poisoned it? For starters why would I if I eat it myself? …Don't look at me like that, I'm still part cat. I can eat it if there is nothing else left to eat that is…Look just eat it, it's not poison I promise."

She continued to stare at him, and then back down at her food; she hesitated for a moment before she actually took a bit. It was a lot better then it looked, Mia dug in to her much needed food.

Boris chuckled as he crouched to her level. "Told you it wasn't poison, you have nothing to worry about-hey where did you go?" once he looked down he saw that the cat wasn't there anymore only two empty bowls.

A gun shot went off, he pulled out his own gun ready to defend himself it need be, but he turned to see Mia with one of his guns. "Mia! Don't touch that!" the young man took the gun away from her and placed it on his bed. "Maybe we should go take a look around the Amusement Park. I also have some friends I'd like you to meet."

The she-cat climbed up onto Boris's shoulder and curled around his neck as she used his boa as a pillow.

"You adjust fast, alright let's go then!"

Once they left the young man's room, the two roamed all over the Amusement Park as Boris pointed out several of rides and places. And even went on some of them which ended with Mia's fur standing up from the fear some of the rides caused her. Most of the rides weren't fun she'd tell you that, but was surprised to see that the man who took her was having more fun than she was.

"Boris!"

Said man looked over at who called his name to see Alice Liddell run up to him with Tweedle Dee and Dum in tow. "Alice! So you came by today and with the twins also."

"Yeah the twins, more or less dragged me here after a tea party at the Hatter's Mansion, but still came either way." She shrugged then noticed the cat on her friend's shoulders. "Awww, and who is this?"

"Oh this is Mia." The young man pointed to the cat currently riding on him.

"She is so cute! But, what happen?" the brunette pointed to the scar that ran across Mia's face.

Boris scratched the back of Mia's ears, a small smile on his lips. "She was abused in her last home, that's where the scar came from. I'm glad she was able to escape that place before she…"

Alice nodded her head, understanding what he meant. "Can I hold her?" she asked him her hand already extended toward the she-cat.

"You can try; she doesn't seem to take a liking to strangers as much. I learned that the hard way."

"I'm sure she will learn to trust others again, come here Mia." The girl gently touched the cat's ear, and then started to scratch it.

Mia purred as she stood up and jumped into Alice's arms, while she snuggled up in her chest.

The brunette giggled when the she-cat licked her face. "Awww! So adorable, she already likes me."

"It's another cat brother." Dee said as he came up onto Alice's left side to look at Mia closer.

"You're right brother, another one like Boris only this time a girl." Dum replied up on Alice's right side.

"Does it have to be a girl? Why couldn't it be a boy?" said Dee as he pulled away from the brunette.

The she-cat ear twitched at the believed insults that came her way, she climbed up onto Alice's shoulders to get a better look at both boys.

"Aren't girls usually weaker than boys? No wonder she got the scar, but what do you think she would look like cut up?"

"I think close enough to Boris don't you thi-ahh!" Dum was cut off when Mia jumped at him and started to claw at his face.

Everyone turned to see what the midnight blue cat was doing to the gatekeeper of the Hatter's Mansion. Soon enough Mia grabbed Dum's hat as she jumped at Dee and did the exact same thing with him, in the end both twins were all scratched up and hatless.

"Why that little…" Dee glared down at the cat as he ready his scythe in hand.

"You aren't getting away with this." Dum also ready his scythe, he took a step forward towards the cat.

Mia turned and ran down across the park away from the group of Wonderlanders; she decided to have some fun with the boys who clearly insulted her.

"You're not going to get rid of us that easily." Both twins stated as they ran after the she-cat.

"We better go stop them before chaos erupts throughout the place." Boris grabbed Alice's hand; they both ran to catch up after the others.

The Amusement Park was already a disaster once the chase began, while Mia dodged the Bloody Twin's attacks, the missed attacks would hit everything else in their path. Food venders were destroyed, game stands were everywhere in pieces, even at one point did a ride come crashing down. How that happen no one was really sure, and would rather not find out how it did happen.

Dee and Dum both were tired, but wouldn't give up just yet, they were able to corner the cat on top of a building. "We got you now." They said together as they slowly moved closer to her.

She looked around to find some way to escape the boys before her, but no such luck, she continued to back away since that was the only thing she could do.

Alice and Boris caught up with the three; both took deep breaths of air from all the running they had to do. They saw that the twins and Mia were on top of a building.

The she-cat took another step back only to meet air, she slipped as she tried to hang on at the edge, but couldn't.

"Mia!" Boris ran to the falling cat as fast as he could in his current state.

Everyone-even some bystanders-gasped in horror as they watched with great anticipation with how this will turn out.

Boris jumped at the last minute to catch Mia safely in his arms. "I got you." He choked out, his back now hurt due to how hard he landed on it when he quickly turned around.

Alice ran up to the two and knelt down next to them. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, she looked over them, and concluded that there was barely any injures.

Dee and Dum came over to them as well, both rubbed their arms. "We're sorry; we didn't mean to get that far." They said, both rather regretful for their actions.

"It's alright, just don't insult her anymore, she is still a lady." The Cheshire cat responded as he got up off the floor, he handed them back their hats after he took it out of Mia's mouth.

They sheepishly smile as they put their hat back on. "Onee-chan! Let's go play!"

"Go on Alice, I should check up on Mia more to make sure she is okay." Boris said before the brunette could answer the boys.

"If you say so, I'll see you later then Boris! You too Mia!" she called back to them as she and the twins walked away.

Boris looked down at the she-cat and grinned evilly. "But before we do that, there is something I need you to do."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Pierce Villiers walked through the park rather happy that today was going well for him, nothing wrong had happen, but things never last long as you would like them to.

"Yo Mouse!"

The boy stopped immediately after he recognized who voice that belonged to. _'Why must everything happen to me chu?' _he thought as he turned to see who he thought he would see.

Boris walked up to the dormouse with Mia on his shoulders once more. "Hey mouse, what are you doing?"

Pierce stared at the cat, confused as to why he was talking to him like he was. "Why do you ask chu? You never asked before chu."

"Just wanted to know how you been doing is all." He shrugged as he pulled Mia into his hands.

"Why?"

"Must I have a reason? Anyway there is someone else I'd like you to meet." He held Mia out to him. "This is my friend Mia; would you like to hold her?"

All color drained from Pierce's face, he shook his head fast as he slowly backed away from them.

"She isn't going to hurt you; I think she already likes you." Boris took the dormouse's hands and held them up as he put Mia in them.

The boy couldn't move, he stared down at the cat in his hands, he was shaking now. What was he suppose to do with a cat in his hand?

Mia looked up at the man who held her, then back at her owner. She noticed Boris wink at her as she gazed back at the boy, that's when she realized the mouse ears and tail. Mia got it now; she climbed up onto Pierce's shoulder as she weaved her body around his neck, her tail gently brushed under his nose.

"See, told you she liked you."

The she-cat then licked Pierce on his cheek, which killed it. Mia jumped off and landed in Boris's arms as the dormouse fell to the ground out cold.

"Maybe we took this a bit too far…" the Cheshire cat said while both he and Mia stared down at the unconscious mouse.

"Wow you did scare the living daylights out of the little one here."

The young man rotated around to find Mary Gowland standing next to him. "Old man what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around and found that the mouse was out cold and you staring down at him. What did you do this time?" he looked down to see a midnight blue cat was held in Boris's hands as it gazed up at him. "Another cat? No wonder the poor boy is out, one was enough for him to handle."

"Yeah, her name is Mia."

Gowland smiled as he pulled out his violin. "Then allow me to welcome her into the Amusement Park!"

The punk cat backed up. "Now wait old man!" but the horrible music came out loud and fast as singing was accompanied with it.

Mia didn't like the sound one bit, it screeched in her sensitive ears and they seemed to bleed at the sound. After what felt like hours, the music finally stopped, much to her relief.

"I'll see you around Boris! And you as well Mia!" with that Gowland left the two alone with the still knocked out Pierce.

Both cats looked at one another, and then Boris once more grinned evilly. "Do you still have room in you for one more little, harmless prank?"

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"You know the plan Mia? Once the old man starts, you go, now…where is he?" Boris hid behind some bushes as he waited for Gowland to show up or start playing.

Mia also waited eagerly for she was ready to do this as well, it would show that tone deaf person. The same music began as she heard earlier today, that same screeching sound.

"Okay, Mia go get him." The Cheshire cat set the she-cat down, and waited for the show to start.

"What are you doing Boris?"

Said person turned to the sound of someone's voice. "Oh hey Alice, back so soon?"

Alice sighed; she crouched down next to him and looked out through the bushes with him. "Yeah, but why are you behind some bushes?"

"Because, now wait for the show to begin."

"What show?"

A large crash came a few feet away from where they hid in the bushes.

"That one." said Boris as he turned the brunette's head back towards the large crash.

To rewind a bit, Mia had walked up to Gowland when he was playing for the people in his Park, which resulted in them covering their ears for dear life. As soon as she came up to him, she rubbed his leg to get his attention.

"Huh?" he looked down and saw the little cat from before. "Hello Mia! It's nice to see you again and so soon too! Would you like me to play for you once more?"

She backed up a bit at the thought, but still continued with the plan. The cat ran passed him to the open door that Boris had left for her. Once inside, Mia pulled out the first thing she saw, a 1750 violin way back from the Baroque period. They basically all looked the same to her so she pulled it out anyway.

"There you are Mia, I was wondering where you we-wait, what are you doing with that?" Mary stopped and stared down at the violin that she held in his mouth.

The she-cat dropped it where she was and then ran behind a tree to pull out something else. A gun like the one she used when she was in Boris's room, once more next to the violin, Mia pulled at the trigger and shot the violin into many pieces.

Gowland just watched what was happening before him; since he never thought a little cat could do all of that. He snapped out of his state of shock when he noticed that the she-cat was gone. "Hey! Get back here!"

"You gave her a gun? !" Alice shouted at Boris when she saw that he was laughing.

"Hey, in fair warning she already used one before, and Mia is a lot smarter than she looks."

"But a gun? ! Really Boris what if she hits someone el-eeek!" the brunette screamed when she heard the gun go off once more.

The punk cat pulled the girl up as he grinned to her. "Everything will be fine, come on! Let's go check out what's happening!"

Both teens ran towards Gowland's room and looked in through the door, the room was a mess, pieces of violin were everywhere. Not to mention feathers that were from the pillows that got into the cross fire. Another shot went off as now a cello was destroyed into millions of pieces as well.

"My…my babies…what have you done to them?" the Park owner dropped to his knees, he stared at what was before him, he looked over at the gun that Mia had use and recognize it. His eye twitched as he stood up. "Boris Airay…"

Once Boris heard his name he backed up away from the door as Gowland turned towards him. "Now hold on old man," he held up his hands as the other man came out of the room. "I didn't teach her how to use it, she's a natural."

"Then how come my door is open? I'm sure she couldn't do that herself."

"W-Well…hehe…that's a funny story, you see—"

"Young Miss, it's nice to see you once more. You had just visited the Mansion earlier today; I'm surprised to see you again so soon."

Everyone turned to see Blood Dupre and Elliot March standing a while ways off away from the group.

"Oh this is bad…" the Cheshire cat mumbled as he soon whistled for Mia. "Mia! Come here girl!"

The she-cat popped out of the room and ran over to Boris where he picked her up as she climbed up onto his shoulders.

"Alice, we might want to run now."

"Why?"

"So you came to negotiate for some land, eh Blood?" a rifle appeared in Gowland's hands where his violin once was. "But sadly I'm in such a terrible mood I'll take it out on you!"

"That's why!" the Cheshire cat pulled her along as a huge shoot out came.

Alice, Boris, and Mia jumped into some bushes before stray bullets came their way. They look over the bush to see both sides going out at each other as innocent bystanders and building were caught in the cross fire.

The brunette glanced over at the two cats and saw Boris laughing as Mia licked his cheek. She smiled to the pair. "You guys must really make a great pair don't you?"

Boris and Mia looked over at her, then back at each other. The young man scratched the midnight blue cat's ears as she purred at the touch. "Of course! With someone who can make a great prank partner other then the twins. Life sure won't be boring I'll tell ya that!"

"Boris Airay! Where the bloody hell are ya? !"

He cringed at the sound of Gowland's voice, but smirked none of the less. "See ya later Alice!" with that he and Mia jumped out of the bushes and started to run as bullets came their way.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: And now I'm done! I honestly liked how this came out; I thought it was pretty cute.**

**Boris: Ha-ha! Old man's violins got destroyed!**

**Gowland: What was that Boris? *pulls out rifle***

**Boris: N-Nothing…**

**Pure: Poor Boris…well I hope you liked this TheNextAlice! And Happy Birthday once more! And if you aren't her thank you so much for reading! **

**Boris: Please review!**

**Pure: Also! Does anyone think I should continue? You know, mess with the other territories with these two? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
